ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kungrate Fudo
Kungrate Fudo is a Hi-yajo from the planet Kunreen Basho in season 3 of Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure. He is also free usage. Appearance Kungrate Fudo is a gray humanoid in an awesome karate position. He also wears a white shirt and white pants with a black line going down both. He talks fast. Powers *Skilled at karate *Skilled at kung fu *Skilled at judo *Skilled at tae kwon do *Awesome karate chops *Grabbing random objects and beating up people with them. Trust me, it's awesome. *Spinjitzu *Mongolian Fireball-creates a fireball *Fluttering Finger Mindslip-mindwipes a person *Leaking Blaze-makes something leak, then the leak turns into a spark that explodes, leaving temporary fire *One-Armed Death Punch-always makes the victim fly backwards *Jumping Clap Stun-stuns a person temporarily *Twirling Windhammer-shoots a beam at an opponent Weaknesses His weakness is being mistaken for dancing. Facts Only AB can add facts so they'll all be true. *Kungrate Fudo is the greatest martial arts master of all time. *If you find a dollar, it belongs to Kungrate Fudo. He leaves his money random places because he his awesomeness takes up a bunch of space. *Kungrate Fudo is more powerful than Upchuck Norris. *Lfs turn to stone when they look in Kungrate Fudo's eyes. *Kungrate Fudo once ordered Eatle and Fasttrack to give him two ladels of soup. He drank both, but did not like any of them, so he threw them down. These are the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. *All aliens are parodies of Kungrate Fudo. *Everytime Kungrate Fudo uses a martial arts move, one of these facts become false. *No two Kungrate Fudoes can exist together. *Kungrate Fudo caused dinosaurs to evolve into chickens. *Kungrate Fudo is the least random alien ever. *All ninjas or ninja aliens are robots created by Kungrate Fudo. *Kungrate Fudo gave Azmuth all the technology to create the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. *Kungrate Fudo exists in every type of Trix. *Kungrate Fudo puts the big in Big Chill and Way Big. *Kungrate Fudo puts the shock in Shocksquatch and Buzzshock. *Kungrate Fudo puts the X in XLR8 and . *Kungrate Fudo made all the movies and video games. He just put the ideas in your heads. *Every time someone turns into an ultimate form, the ultimate form is possessed by Kungrate Fudo. *He kills someone just by saying, "I am Kungrate Fudo!" *If you want to eat Taco-Man, Kungrate Fudo will turn you into a immobile giant chicken wing and Taco-Man will eat you. *Kungrate Fudo has 5 twin brothers: Awesomenesssssssss, Good Singing Voice, Green, Flight, and Video Game Awesomeness. *Omnitrix users do not turn into Kungrate Fudo, Kungrate Fudo turns into them. Appearances #A New Beginning (first appearance) #Evan Levin, Song Fighter #Endless Attack #To Kunreen Basho #Cracheur, Parva Magna, and Ego #Girl Power #Kidnergartners #Flea Wrath #Obsession Expression #The Othersider #Death to the Aliens #Swip Swap #Evil Evan (possibly) Yeah, that's right. Kungrate Fudo's appearance list is numbered instead of bulleted so everyone will know that he rules all other aliens appearance wise. Gallery Kungrate Fudo.png|Kungrate Fudo Kungrate Fudo Front.png|Kungrate Fudo facing the front The Twin Brothers of Kungrate Fudo.png|Kungrate Fudo with his twin brothers KF Yu-Gi-Oh Card.PNG|A Kungrate Fudo Yu-Gi-Oh! card Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Aliens Category:Ultimatehero Category:Free Usage Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:WAY more powerful than that old Upchuck Norris.